


Warrior and The Prince and Broken Pieces

by Shyam_Xt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyam_Xt/pseuds/Shyam_Xt
Summary: Harry suffers a great deal trying to confess his love to Draco. Though he knows they are not going to be together he wants to tell him. He finally visits him.





	Warrior and The Prince and Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DRARRY: Fanfiction and Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DRARRY%3A+Fanfiction+and+Fanart).

He thought it would be over and it would be gone with time. He thought if he didn't see him quite often it would be over.  
But it wasn't over. 

Whenever he trampled it with his work or with Ron and Hermione or with Ginny and the Weasleys, it stubbornly found its way out. Somehow. It would crawl, creep back to the front lobe of his brain and torture him.

It would hurt him, scrape his heart, burn him. 

It wasn't over. It was getting worse. He was burning for him more and more.  
Every day after work, or after a few of his social events, he would shut himself in his bedroom, sit on the floor, at the foot of the bed dissolving reality in thin air getting lost in the memory of him. Just him. And then he could burn. Burn in the thought of him. To savour every detail of his angry grey eyes, pale skin, blond hair and his annoying voice calling his name. Over and over again. But Harry tried his utmost to forget him. To move on. To get married. To live the life he was supposed to live.

Despite truth.   
The truth was, it was not only Harry. It was there in those angry grey eyes too. And it was there Harry had always seen it in his eyes. He would simply stare at Harry whenever they met, full of hatred. Yet behind that hatered, anger and frustration it was there. It was all over him. It was in his blood. It was glowing on his pale skin. He was burning too... He was burning for Harry more and more. That hunger in his eyes, Harry would feel, going through his ministry robes, through his skin, through his flesh, through his bones to bone marrows and eating him. And Harry knew it was just a matter of one move to claim him. Claim his heart, his soul, his all and own him. Because they both knew where their hearts belonged. 

Just one step forward and hold that pale hand, and he will be in his arms and Harry knew he would yield. It would be one blissful spring dawn to kiss his mouth, taste him, touch his body, make love to him, lay by his side and wake up next to him. Him, him, him and more him.   
But Harry would never. He knew justice. The right and wrong.   
He made the correct choice. It's not that he made a mistake as a eleven year old child. He made all the correct chioces. He chose his people wisely.   
They fought a war alongside him. They gave him a home. They gave him food. They gave him a family. Harry made the correct choice to be with those amazing lovely people. He was a good man. 

But Something went terribly wrong. The one mistake in his flawless, clean life. His heart fell for the wrong man. He fell in love with the wrong prince. It's wrong in every posible way. He was a Death Eater, the only heir to an ancient royale blood line, enemy of his friends, prince of his enemy. The son of vile, cruel Lucius Malfoy. And he just loved him. Still loves him. His bleeding heart crawls to that one room in Malfoy Manor, to the white blond man he could not kiss. Could not kiss his pale skin. Could not stroke his sleek blond hair. Could not touch his warm body underneath his tailored clothing. Couldn't make love to him. Couldn't wake up by his side.   
And he loved Harry too. He still loves him. He longs for Harry. Craves Hary. Those grey eyes are full of hungry adoration. It was the sweet bitter truth screamed in his head. 

Harry doesn't know where it started. He doesn't know where it was dragging them. He knows only that he needs him. There was no choice there.   
So he yearned for him in every passing second in his life; and even when he proposed to Ginny. He hated himself for that but he couldn't control his heart. Throughout the celebration at the dinner table of The Burrow he battled the thought of Draco Malfoy haunting him, that he would walk out to the yard several times, unseen by everybody but Hermione, to smoke in solitude with his voice calling his name in his head. Loud and clear.  
'Potter!'  
'Potter Stinks!'  
'Potter this!'  
'Potter that!'  
'DON'T KILL HIM!'  
His head ached. His eyes burnt. He was dying of this agony. He thought he was losing his mind. And he knew before he completely went insane he had to tell him. Draco had to know. 

Harry had to tell him where his heart is. Where his heart sleeps at night. To whom his heart makes love. He coldn't walk down the aisle without telling him everything. Without letting him know how much... and for how long.   
That crippling unending agony dragged him to the Malfoy Manor the night before his wedding day. Narcissa Malfoy, without uttering a single word called her son and walked away leaving them alone. Draco opened the door of his room and stood aside letting him in.   
He avoided Harry's gaze and sat on his bed. His eyes were red and swollen. He was dressed carelessly and barefoot.   
Harry bit his mounting desire to hold him but he knew he just coluld not. Not anymore.  
'I want to tell you this. You have to know. If I don't tell you this I might burst in to a million pieces.' Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

'Don't!' he snapped quietly. 'Just don't....!' he looked up at Harry with his swollen eyes and blinked, 'I've always wanted....,' he stopped. Shook his head and looked away. Then he looked back and uttered quietly, 'I've felt everything for you.... and it's wasted...!'   
Harry's heart sank.   
Draco went on, 'I needed you every day....! I gave you my hand...! But you rejected. So why now...? Not because you care for me. Because it will make you feel good..... ! Make you feel less guilty!' he shot in sheer hatred and walked as far away as he could from him and added, 'You don't have to feel guilty. You owe me nothing.'   
Harry leaned against the closed door burying his face in his hands embracing every word he had said. Now his scar didn't hurt but his heart ached and he knew it was already cracked and bleeding inwardly and he was soaked in his own blood. He ached to tell him that it was him, it had always been him, him more than anything. He rubbed his chest breathing heavily. He had lived his life a motherless, loveless, ill-treated, yet he gave his everything to this cruel world. He died for this world. He masterd death. But he couldn't master love.

Draco couldn't watch him writhing in pain. He walked towards him, touched his hand slowly, knowing he himself was breaking too but tried to hold the falling pieces of the one man he had ever loved, chasing after him again and again, letting go of every truth he knew, hating him, loving him, falling in love with him more and more each day. Only him.  
Now there's no way out of this. It's just one look and two souls in one flesh, not knowing where this was taking them. Waiting to take that one step they had feared to take for ages, his green eyes were blazing, burning like a thousand suns gazing into his silver grey. Harry reached out for his pale hand and placed it on his chest, on his bare skin, and pressed it to his heart with his both hands. 

Draco felt the warmth. The beating heart he loved to feel all his life. He's on fire. He's on fire with his weeping cracked bleeding heart beneath him. Draco nodded. 'I know...!' he whispered. He buried his face in Harry's chest and sank in to his knees hugging his body.   
Harry kissed his hair, wrapped his hands around him, held him that night. The epic worrior and his prince and their unwritten story and all the broken pieces.  
And tomorrow they will be incomplete without each other, will be half a beating heart, half a blue sky, and half a breath intake. Yet, since he belonged to him, as they had always been, before they had even known what loving was; he loved him tonight, from every bit of him.   
Harry made love to his one man and there was no escape from that raging bliss. Harry told him in every possible way he could, showed him in every posible way he could how much he died every day to love him more and more. And he gave him everything he could give tonight seizing every moment of the night.   
Draco took his hungry invitation wholehearted, embracing it, hanging by that very moment, falling even more in love with him, just before his wedding day. 

They spent hours in thick silence, drowned in pain knowing it was going to be over. When the first ray of dawn fell Harry kissed him one last time. He kissed his sleek blond hair again and again without saying goodbye. Draco pulled him towards him three times not letting him leave. And Harry yielded and kissed him more. He wanted to spend the rest of the day wrapped around his body, drowned in his love, fall asleep in his pale warm arms, perhaps let him sleep on his chest.   
Holding him, cradling him in his arms whispering to him every love he could think of Harry realized exactly how much pain Severus Snape had had suffered. 

And he had to tell her. She had to know. Harry knew she would understand. She fought a war alongside him and she grew up with him. Besides Harry knew she already knew this. But he had to confess this because that was the truth. 

He didn't apparate after he left Draco. He walked down the emply, lonely road with his broken heart. He was holding his cloak in one hand letting the frozen air beat his skin. Knowing nothing was going to change the fact that thereafter, he, a married man, a family man, a father, the man who defeated the Dark Lord had already left his soul at that one room in Malfoy Manor, he walked home with his broken heart. He knew he has left his all by his side and brought a huge part of Draco with him. He was everywhere. Harry felt his kiss, his touch, his smell, the sound of his beating heart all over him. And he knew this will live with him. It will be there like an invisible member in the house. Every single moment. And it will be until their hearts stop beating. One day. And even after that. 

Harry didn't have even him for him. His everything was with him in that room in Malfoy Manor, right now. He was a changed man. Because the pain changes you. 

He loved and he loved and he lost....


End file.
